


"It happened. I'm at work. Bring a first aid kit."

by basaltgrrl



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl





	"It happened. I'm at work. Bring a first aid kit."

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blood, Coffee, & Motor Oil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025509) by [underwater_owl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/underwater_owl/pseuds/underwater_owl). 



[](http://s1223.photobucket.com/albums/dd520/kirious1/?action=view&current=94509BE2-4ED5-4BA0-A146-F25DA6FA643C-23517-0000268F5FE7C666_zpsjgdufrym.jpg)


End file.
